Keep Your Faith
by DelenainLoVe
Summary: Nick FINALLY grows a pair and fights to get his love back! A Niley one-shot.


**Keep Your Faith**

November 21st, 2010

A waiter at the AMA after-party discretely handed the curvacious soon-to-be-adult two tiny pieces of paper. The brunette was obviously shocked as she hesitantly grasped the items. She excused herself from the conversation that she was currently involved it with her friend, Anna, to be honest she was not paying much attention anyway. As she walked to a secluded corner, still carrying the mysterious objects, she felt a pair of eyes searing into her exposed back, seeing as her dress did not have one. Feeling as though someone was watching her every move, she whipped around to see nothing out of the ordinary, she had seen her fair share of Hollywood parties to be able to spot anything abnormal and at the moment she did not so she continued on her way to a private table. She placed both items carefully in front of her after she settled into the not-so-comfortable-because-comfort-does-not-matter-as-long-as-it-looks-nice chair, typical Hollywood. The first parchment was a small, hand-written note of some sort so she unfolded it and read:

_Dearest Cinderella,_

_I would like for you to meet me at 11 o'clock this evening in room 611 _**(hehe! Do you get it? 611? June is the sixth month, June 11****th****!) **_of the Hilton Hotel on West Boulevard so that I can properly give you your present._

_So much love ALWAYS,_

_Prince Charming_

The second item was, as she had expected, a room key with the Hilton logo on one side and 611 printed neatly and elegantly on the opposite side.

She was undeniably confused by this gesture, she knew exactly these things were from because only one person in the entire world called her Cinderella and only one person in the entire world qualified as her Prince Charming.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas

Her soul mate, there was not one single doubt in her mind that he was and always would be her 'heart's desire' **(reference to Stay- Nick Jonas and the Administration)**. Given this, he was also the only boy– well man now- that held enough of my heart to break it. And he took great advantage of this power not once, not twice, but a whopping three times. But the heart wants what it wants and her's always seems to want him. And his heart usually wants her.

History seemed to be repeating itself, their 2nd 'reconnection' seemed to be on the brink of happening, with his rather interesting song selections during their tour and his not-so-subtle lyric changes had her and the rest of the Niley-loving world believing that Nick was finally fighting for Miley but all of those hopes and dreams were crushed when he invited that fugly, fame whore, Samantha Barks, to his final concert. But Niley hope was lifted again when he sang "Can't Have You", clearly a song he wrote about wanting Miley and only Miley.

So what if he invited a friend to the show.

But then he stayed in London with her and hung out with her, given they were not alone so they were not on a date. Soon rumors started about him wanting to move there so he could be near his 'new girlfriend'.

She was so done with that heart breaker, her heart be damned. She had tell him once and for all that he lost her forever so she quickly glanced at her cell phone. The time she saw was 10:45 so she immediately stood up from her seat and made her way to her car, fortunately she had driven herself and left without being stopped and questioned by her friends/family.

As she parked in the Hilton parking, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard and smiled to herself as she noticed in was 11:06. Why should she show up according to his schedule when he could not even give her a warning before he slapped her in the face with 'Namantha'?

She seriously considered staying in her car for a few more minutes

She pulled out the key card she was given to open the hotel room door. She slipped it into the door and back out quickly. Once seeing the light turn green, she opened up his hotel door. It was a small suite of sorts. There was a kitchen as soon as you walked in, a table straight, more inside and to the right was a king-size bed with a nightstand on either side of it, a T.V. facing toward the bed in the middle, farther in to the left was double couch, all the way to the right was a walk in closet, a sink with a mirror above it, and all the way to the right in the back was a bathroom.

But Nicholas was no where to be seen, maybe he thought he got stood up and left already? With a shrug she removed her heels and laid on the bed and watched a little television. I must have dozed off because when I woke up the TV was turned off and a beautiful jerk-face was lying on his left side facing her.

She admired how serene he looked sleeping, then she remembered how he broke her heart repeatedly and even to this day played with her now fragile and damaged heart.

She smirked as she got up and switched the overhead light on, he still didn't stir so she switch tactics and climbed back onto the bed. She held her cell phone to his right ear and dialed the phone number into the land line located on her nightstand. As her ring tone permeated the silent room, he sat bolt upright and blinked a few times as he looked around the room with a confused expression on his face.

His wandering eyes finally landed on his hate filled, but still stunning, bed-mate, who still clutched the two phones in her hands. "What the hell was that for?" he asked as he ran his hands over his face, in an attempt to wake himself up properly.

She just rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "The better question is: why the hell are you in bed with me?"

He looked at her seriously and said, "Because I asked you here so we could talk and so I could give you your birthday present but first you didn't show up on time so I leave to go to the restaurant downstairs and when I come back, you're here, sleeping like a angel, so I decided to just lie beside. I must have fallen asleep until you ever-so-rudely woke me up."

"Why?" she snapped at him in a voice, dripping with attitude.

He kept his voice calm as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Why what?"

Once again she rolled her eyes at his idiocy and said, "Why do you wanna talk? If it's to tell me you're dating that dog who looks old enough to be your mommy, spare me because I already know. The entire world knows, Nicholas!"

"Who?" he simply asked.

She laughed humorlessly as she shoved him onto the floor. She leaned over his side of the bed so he could see her death glare and spat, "Don't play dumb."

His voice rose in utter shock as he said, "I'm not playing at anything, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Samantha Blarks," she sneered, the venom evident in her voice.

He visibly faltered and said, "We're not dating, she has a Disney Channel show coming out soon and Les Miz hit theaters the day after we invited her to Abu Dhabi. It's all PR to me."

"And she agreed to this publicity stunt?"

He scratched the back of his neck as he nervously explained, "Well, she has a massive crush on me." He watched her flinch at this new information so he quickly added, "I swear her feelings are only one-sided."

"Why don't you feel the same way about her?"

he rose to her level and gave her on of his rare, heartwarming smiles with teeth showing. "Because I am kinda head over heels in love with somebody else."

Her curiosity got the best of her and she blurted, "Who?" he gave her a pointed look, which either didn't see or she just ignored it. "You know what, just keep it to yourself because I don't really care." With that said, she started putting her shoes and gathered the few items she brought into her purse.

He just sat on the floor helplessly as she walked towards the door. When she had her hand on the knob, reality finally struck him that he would lose her if he didn't do something. So that's exactly what he did, he jumped up and grabbed her waist. Then he threw her on the bed and shut the door, that she had managed to get open, and lock it, to prevent future escapes by her.

"It's you, idiot. I'm in love with you," he yelled frustrated and sat next to her on the bed with his head in his hands.

A small smile appeared on her face at his confession but she refused to say it back, due to their toxic past, and then something donned on her and she excitedly said, "Wait! Did you say you got me a present before?"

He smiled slightly at her ever present ability to still act like a kid and stood up to grab something from the overnight bag he had brought. He grabbed the gift and held it behind his back as he walked back over and sat on the bed.

He smiled widely at her attempts to peer over his shoulder and eventually her pouting at not being able to see what he held behind his back. He chuckled at her immature behavior. She hit his shoulder lightly and said, "Don't be mean, just give me the present already."

He didn't keep her in suspense for long, he revealed the signature baby blue box, tied up with white ribbon.

Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes when she saw the tiny gift box from Tiffany's. She was shocked by this present, Tiffany's jewelry was legendary for being for the most sentimental occasions. She was a millionaire multiple times over and had never received anything from Tiffany's, so saying she was blown away would be quite an understatement. "What is it?" she asked as she lightly took the box from him, careful not to damage it in any way.

He rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Why don't you open it and see for yourself."

So she did, she carefully untied the ribbon and removed the lid of the box. She stared in awe of the delicate, platinum with round, sparkly diamond bracelet with a beautiful heart pendant incrusted with even more diamonds. ( .?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03163&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+2-c+287458-r+101323351-x+-n+6-0ri+-ni+0-t+ )

Tears began to blur her vision and he assumed the worst. "You hate it, I'm so sorry, I'll get you something else," he whispered and reached to take the box away.

She flinched away and held to box closer to her chest and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

To say the least, he was completely confused by her reaction and then it hit him that maybe her tears were of happiness, not sadness.

He saved himself from a great deal of embarrassment and said, "Allow me." He took the piece of jewelry from the box and clasped it around her right wrist. "Perfect," he said simply in admiration and looked into her eyes.

Blue met brown and in that brief moment, they were both gone, all of their past, the good and the bad, flew out the window and was replaced with a hot burning desire.

They lunged at each other and crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. They simultaneously moaned when their tongues met.

He laid her back on the bed and continued to kiss her as if he would never get another chance to kiss her tender lips. His hands explored her sides as her hands tugged at his luscious curls.

She removed her arms from around his neck and proceed to slide her hands down his chest and abdomen. Once her hands were at the waistband of his jeans she quickly undid his belt buckle and pulled it through the belt loops of his jeans. Her nimble finger unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as his lips broke away from her lips and kissed down her chin before finally beginning to suck on one of her sweet spots.

She moaned as he continued to leave hickeys across the sensitive skin of her neck as she pushed his jeans down as far as she could reach.

Her moans were driving his hormonal-raging body absolutely mad, which she was perfectly aware of seeing as she could feel his dick against her thigh harden more with every passing second. He lifted her black party dress over her head and admired her flawless body, which he had not seen in this position in a very long time.

He pulled away slightly from the beauty underneath him and swiftly discarded his white v-neck. He covered her chest with his soft lips and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. His eyes stayed trained on hers as he pulled it down her arms and threw it to nowhere specific in the hotel room.

She gasped when his hot mouth kissed one of her exposed breasts and his hand massaged the other one. As he heard her let out a loud moan, he moved his lips to her other nipple and again gently rubbed the other one with his hand.

After he effectively got them both aroused, he knotted his fingers in her hair and passionately kissed her, silently showing her how much he loved her.

She reached down and slipped her hand into his boxers, softly touching his hardened manhood as he kicked his pants to the floor and took his boxers off.

When her hand wrapped around his member, his hips jerked as if he was about to lose it right then and there. He moved his lips back on her neck and began sucking and nipping at her smooth skin.

"Mi, you're driving me nuts here," he moaned in her ear.

His hand gently ran oven her bare stomach to the elastic band of her underwear. He gabbed her hand that was now roughly jacking him off then pinned it against the bed at her side. He slowly slid her panties down, then he kissed a path up her body. As he came back up, he reattached their lips in a passion-filled, lingering kiss

She panted out, "Since you so rudely interrupted my birthday celebration to get me here, you have to be punished."

"And how do you plan to punish me?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She surprised him by flipping them over so she was on top, she sat up on his lower stomach and pretended to be in deep thought. He held her hips and admired her nakedness.

She suddenly got really close to his face and whispered, "You cannot release inside of me until I say or no sex for a month."

"Wait, wait, we aren't having sex tonight," he said.

She whined, "Why not?"

He explained himself by saying, "Because I didn't know we were going to do this when I came here so I didn't bring any condoms with me. We can do it when I have protection, tonight we'll just play and get re-acquainted with each others bodies."

She cupped his cheek in hopes to calm him down and kissed his lips lightly. "Baby, it's fine, I'm on birth control," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You didn't, right?"

"I didn't what?" she asked confused.

He flipped her off of him, horrified by her potential answer and sat up on the edge of the bed in the buff.

After the few minutes of silence was starting the physically hurt her, she cautiously reached out to touch his back and whispered, "Baby, please talk to me."

He turned to face her before she laid her hand on him with a look of pure agony on his face and asked the dreaded question, "Have you had sex with anyone that wasn't me?"

She giggled at his stupid question, then realizing how scared the answer had gotten him, she quickly stopped laughing and seriously said, "What? No. Why would you think that?"

He sighed in relief and said, "When you said you were on birth control, I just assumed-"

She cut him off and grabbed both of his hands as they sat face-to-face on the bed. "You should have just asked me about it and I would've explained that birth control helps maintain your period, that is why I take them. And you have known me for almost five years, I am not that type of person and you should know that I would never let anybody but you have that kind of power over me."

"Why me?"

She got closer to him and said, "Because I know I can trust you. Then she moved her lips to his ear, laid back on the bed and whispered, "Make love to me."

He desperately wanted to tell her he how much he loved her in that moment but he knew that he had to be patient and wait for her to make the first move so he restrained himself and decided to oblige to her request, considering it was her day.

He didn't even hesitate, once he heard her quiet words he stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge, which caused Miley to huff in frustration and confession. He simply smirked at her as he returned to his spot on the bed and revealed the bottle of chocolate syrup, sugar-free of course.

She watched in astonishment as he opened the cap and held the bottle over her body and squeezed the contents out. The chilly substance coming in contact with her hot skin sent shivers down her spine, which made him look towards her face in concern. She smiled at him in reassurance that what he was doing was more than okay with her so he smiled back and continued his actions.

When he had covered her flawless, nude body in the sticky treat, he began leaving light, sensual butterfly kisses all over her body, licking up the chocolate as he went. Starting from her toes, to her legs, traveling up her thighs until he finally reaches her center. He quickly buries his face in her core, teasing her clit with his tongue and emitting loud moans from her.

"Oh Nick," she practically whimpers as he moves his face away from her now aching pussy. His mouth once again trailed light kisses on her chest, kissing and touching every single part of her torso. When their lips meet again, she immediately kisses him deeply and this time, right away he pushes his tongue inside, both wanting to explore every crevice of each others' mouths.

He detached their lips and brushed her now slightly damp hair from her face. He smiled down at her, relishing in the fact that he finally had his true love back, not just back but also naked, underneath him right now.

He kissed her sweetly, then whispered, "Happy Birthday, Cinderella."

She opened her mouth to respond but ended up releasing a big moan instead when he suddenly pushed his dick deep inside her.

He kept pounding his dick completely into her, causing his balls to slam against her butt.

She let out a quick cry of pain, it had been way too long. The pain soon turned to such pleasure that was mind numbing. He started to slowly thrust into her, pulling out completely and then plummeting deep inside her, gradually getting faster as he pumped and penetrated. Sweat was rolling down both of their foreheads as her hips rocked up to meet his thrusts.

They could both feel his throbbing dick pumping faster and faster into her becoming more and moe rough. Within seconds an earth-shattering orgasm rippled through her as she arched my back and moaned loudly, feeling her pussy tighten around his throbbing dick. He oh-so-wanted torelease right then and there but knew he couldn't.

She giggled at his pained expression as he continued to pound into her. She quickly quieted when he gave her a look somewhere between annoyed and a beg for mercy.

She kissed him sweetly in hopes to allieviate some of his burden."I love you," she breathed out heavily.

"I love you, too," he exhaled in between ragged breaths as their hips continued to meet in such a way that provided them both with maximum pleasure, causing both to release unbelievably loud moans every couple of seconds.

"Nick," she screamed as she orgasmed for the second time that night. He continued his rather painful strokes, albeit they were coming sloppy and sloppier at this point. She took mercy on him and whispered in his ear, "Cum for me, baby."

He did not have to be told twice, he yelled her name, as well as a few curses, as he released into her with a ferocity that he had never experienced before. They both continued to breathe heavy as he rolled off to lie beside her.

"You do realize that technically you just raped me," she breathed out in a teasing voice.

"Well, Miss Stewart, would you like me to rape you again?" At her lack of an answer, he rolled on top of her and began kissing, licking, sucking, biting, and/or touching every part of her naked body. Soon their previous actions were being repeated for another round of pleasure.

They ended up most likely waking up the entire hotel with their yelling, accompanied by the headboard slamming against the wall.

**Originally this started as a contest entry on Twitter but I iked what I wrote so I decidedd to post it on here! Please review**


End file.
